


Семь смертных грехов Дилана О'Брайана

by Sabira



Series: Bible for two dorks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан знает, что он грешник, он лишь ошибается, в чем именно грешит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Птице СИРИН.  
> Баннеры сделаны kathy sunrise (спасибо, друг!).  
> А еще к истории есть чудесный клип f.solveig: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZD1nEjNHckg

****_  
_

**_Lust (Похоть)_**  
  
Первое, о чем думает Дилан, оказавшись без трусов в компании Тайлера – он попал. Лишиться анальной девственности действительно так себе идея.   
  
Спасибо, Джули, что подтолкнула. Люблю тебя всей душой.  
  
Вообще-то, ему не плохо. Ему нервно и блядски хорошо: кто бы мог подумать, что у него будет так стоять на мужика. Но у него действительно стоит, член прилипает к пупку, пачкая живот мокрым и тягучим, раскинутые ноги дрожат от напряжения, руки тщетно цепляются за хлипкую спинку кровати, а во рту давно пересохло. Дилану хочется одновременно целоваться, отдрачивать, подставляться и, почему-то, обниматься и нести всякую чушь. Но вряд ли Тайлер оценит подобный сумбур.  
  
Тайлер очень, очень занят. С ракурса Дилана (отличный, кстати, получился бы кадр), все смотрится почти невинно. Он видит только опущенное вниз лицо, правильный треугольник, прочерченный тремя линиями – брови, губы, тонкий штрих переносицы. Дилан гадает, много ли еще на свете таких, нахрен, идеальных физиономий. Скорее всего, нет. Но черт с ним, с лицом, в данный конкретный момент Дилан обожает пальцы Тайлера. Он помнит их, быстрые и ловкие, вечно пляшущие по любой подходящей и не очень поверхности в приступах дикого тактильного голода. Сейчас эти пальцы в нем, на нем, они влажные, скользкие, дразнят, проникая, нежно давят на стенки, растягивая его… (дырку, – мысленно заканчивает Дилан, кусая губы от очередной волны возбуждения).   
  
– Когда уже? – спрашивает он между стонами. Ему нравится стонать, он не глушит звуки, позволяет им биться о стенки дешевого номера. Дилана заводят собственные всхлипы, и он чувствует, что Тайлеру тоже нравится. Потому что в ответ на каждый из них пальцы начинают давить чуть жестче, грубее, будто Тайлеру тяжело сдержаться и не наброситься на него, наплевав на подготовку.  
  
– Потерпи, – говорит Тайлер и добавляет смазки.  
  
Дилан не уверен, что выдержит. Его искусанные и излизанные соски горят, живот сводит от желания, от возбуждения, от неприкрытой животной похоти. Шея побаливает из-за нескольких глупых резких движений, а кожу саднит от наливающихся на ней засосов. Он глубоко вдыхает, стараясь успокоиться, но это не помогает: маленькая комнатушка пропахла сексом. Их с Тайлером одеколоны, мускус, невыметенная горничной пыль, запах солнца, оставшийся на их волосах, выпитый в баре скотч – все смешивается в единый аромат, вынуждающий поднести запястье ко рту и с силой укусить.   
  
Земля вызывает Дилана, прием.  
  
– Эй, – ворчит Тайлер. – Осторожнее, еще повредишь вену. Не хочу вызывать скорую.  
  
– Да пошел ты, – Дилану хочется сдохнуть. Его яйца шлют ему прощальные смски, угрожая вот-вот взорваться, а анус, спасибо за ожидание, передает привет и просит принять заявку на член.   
  
К сожалению, оператор временно недоступен. Дождитесь своей очереди. Дилан вспоминает все выпуски телемагазина, которые смотрел, и проклинает каждый.  
  
– Если бы я мог – запер бы тебя в спальне на пару суток, – бормочет Тайлер, наклоняясь и ловя в рот складку кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. – Трахал бы и трахал.  
  
– Трахни сейчас, – предлагает Дилан. Ему плевать на сожаление Тайлера, ему даже плевать на новый факт о себе – «привет, меня зовут Дилан, и я точно по меньшей мере би». Он хочет кончить. А потом свернуться в кокон из одеял и подушек и все-таки сдохнуть.  
  
– Да, – вдруг отвечает Тайлер, и Дилан замирает, перестав дрожать, дышать и скулить. Он смотрит, как резинка плавно раскатывается по члену Тайлера, (Дилан помнит вкус – терпкий, пряный, солоноватый), как рука быстро проходится, нанося смазку, и закрывает глаза, стоит Тайлеру взять его за бедра.  
  
Он чудовищно медленно пропихивает головку, Дилан успевает всхлипнуть и снова укусить себя. Это похоже на судорогу – в тот момент, когда она еще не превратилась в боль, а только странно-сладко тянет мышцы. За исключением, что боли нет. Есть вошедший до конца член, длинный и гладкий, есть прижимающийся животом к его промежности Тайлер – потный, горячий, красивый, есть инстинктивно выгнувшийся Дилан – его глотка по-прежнему суха, а костяшки пальцев белеют от напряжения.  
  
– Ну не будь же сукой! – задыхается Дилан, дергаясь.  
  
Тайлер улыбается, сумасшедше, как гребаный маньяк, и Дилан живо воображает, как у него из-за спины появляется топор, и лезвие погружается в грудную клетку, с хрустом ломая ребра.  
  
Не исключено, что так и есть: его кости передумали быть твердыми и растеклись, оставив тело Дилана без каркаса и опоры. Тайлер хуже Гилдероя Локхарта, решившего вылечить Гарри Поттеру сломанную руку. Потому что Тайлер превратил его в послушную резиновую куклу с тонкой проволокой внутри. И пустил по этой проволоке ток.  
  
«Как я скажу обо всем этом семье?» – мелькает несвоевременная мысль, и образ ухмыляющейся Джули заставляет его застонать.  
  
Нельзя думать о сестре, пока тебя насаживают на член, как зефирину на прут. Это хорошее сравнение – Дилан чувствует себя именно так, мягким, теплым, безвольным, сладким и манящим. Определенно, сладким и манящим, иначе бы Тайлер не дышал быстро и тяжело, не облизывал губы, не толкался в него, будто весь мир внезапно оказался заключен в заднице Дилана.  
  
В той самой, которая сегодня отвечает за просмотр кинофильма «я сейчас потеряю сознание из-за сильнейшего в моей жизни оргазма» и ставит в качестве развлекательного трейлера выпуск «звезды в небе, тридэ, расширенная версия».  
  
Дилан кричит, когда все ощущения сходятся в одной точке, и организм сдается, позволяет себе рассыпаться в посткоитальном конфетти. Его легкие горят, пальцы мелко дрожат, а задница судорожно стискивается вокруг яростно двигающегося члена Тайлера. Толчки приятно-неприятны, и Дилан облегченно замирает, когда Тайлер останавливается, выгибает спину и отвечает на его крик глубоким, резким, шумным выдохом. Их тела разъединяются, и Дилан сонно наблюдает, как Тайлер, придя в себя, идет выкидывать полный спермы презерватив. Он кое-как чистит свой живот салфетками, сворачивается в кокон и отрубается.  
  
  
  
Когда Дилан открывает глаза, Тайлер все еще в номере и это странно. По всем законам жанра секс на одну ночь предполагает утреннее одиночество, приправленное нотками стыда и удовлетворения. Дилан встречается взглядом с Тайлером, и тот приветственно кивает – рот у него занят.  
  
– Не так плохо, как я думал, – говорит Тайлер, прожевав кусок оладьи. – Будешь?  
  
– Буду, – хрипло соглашается Дилан и, замотавшись в одеяло, плюхается в кресло у небольшого столика. – Почему не ушел?  
  
– Решил, что могу немного задержаться, – объясняет Тайлер. – Я тебя смущаю?  
  
– Слегка, – Дилан щедро поливает свою порцию сиропом и запихивает сразу всю оладью в рот.   
  
– Расслабься. Доедим, попрощаемся, и ты меня больше никогда не увидишь, – обещает Тайлер. – Ты в порядке?  
  
– О, ты проникся значимостью своей миссии? – Дилану снова становится комфортно. – Мне круто. Серьезно, чувак, я не знаю, как ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, но если что-то пойдет не так, смело открывай агентство «лишаю невинности сомневающихся в своей ориентации парней». Получишь кучу бабок.  
  
– Неплохой вариант, – смеется Тайлер и вытирает рот салфеткой. Он в два глотка опустошает свой стаканчик с кофе и подхватывает брошенную на кресле куртку. Проверяет ключи, (Дилану вспоминается крутой красный хаммер), и дергает плечами.  
  
– А вот теперь мне уже пора.  
  
– Окей, – Дилан не знает, как правильно поступить. Махнуть на прощание? Предложить рукопожатие? Страстно поцеловать?  
  
Тайлер, благослови господи этого парня, сам принимает решение. Он подходит к Дилану, коротко целует его в краешек губ и ведет рукой, растрепывая и так спутанные пряди. Дилан хмыкает в ответ, улыбается и прикрывает глаза, когда дверь с щелчком захлопывается.   
  
Какой же он все-таки идиот. Было тупо слушать подколки сестры насчет развращенности кинобизнеса (Джули, наши _родители_ к нему принадлежат, очнись!), и уж тем более было тупо приезжать в Атланту и искать приключений на свой зад. Дилан плохо помнит, как именно к нему пришла эта блестящая идея, она просто появилась из ниоткуда. Наврав матери, что его вызвали на съемки на день раньше, он прибыл в город и отправился в тематический бар, чувствуя себя Джастином из «Квиров». Бар оказался своеобразным, поделенным на две зоны – в первой собирались приличные геи, никаких тебе розовых перьев и рубашек-сеточек, зато за плотно прикрытой дверью начинался Содом и Гоморра. Дилан побродил везде, отказался от пары весьма пугающих предложений, закорешился с троицей местных трансов и осел в баре, признав поражение. Он действительно хотел попробовать гей-секс, его достало сомневаться, но с кандидатами дела обстояли хреново. То есть, там было полно сексуальных парней, но Дилан к девчонкам-то до сих пор периодически стремался клеиться, что уж говорить про это сборище накаченных самцов в фирменных поло и загаром из солярия.   
  
А потом с ним случился Тайлер. Который даже среди этой модельной толпы выглядел на миллион долларов, несмотря на самый обычный прикид – джинсы, кеды, черная футболка без надписей. Дьявол скрывался в мелочах. Дилан натурально завис, разве что рот не открыл, впитывая в себя росчерк ключиц, ласкающие стакан пальцы, лениво вытянутые вперед ноги, небрежный прищур глаз. Его оцепенение прервал настойчивый взгляд – парень, воплощение его эротических фантазий, – смотрел на него в ответ. Дилан помнил, как пожал плечами и отвернулся, не дожидаясь отказа, и был удивлен, когда над ухом раздался мягкий голос:  
  
 _– Обычно это делают по-другому._  
  
– Что? Что делают по-другому?  
  
– Играют в гляделки. Смысл в том, чтобы дождаться приглашения или отказа, а не сбегать посреди игры.  
  
– Я предвидел свой геймовер.  
  
Дилан прокатывает на языке собственный ответ и тихо хмыкает в стакан с соком, жидкость идет пузырями. Наверное, стоит сказать спасибо понамешанной в нем крови бунтарей и языкастых малых, за то, что он был способен отвечать хоть что-то.  
  
"Не забывать дышать и все будет на мази", – вот что стало его девизом на весь прошлый вечер. И когда Тайлер представился, ограничившись именем, выяснил возраст Дилана и предложил переспать, Дилан удивительно легко сказал «да».  
  
Зато теперь он снова сможет смотреть порно и не переживать, что порой ему хочется оказаться на месте красотки, а не трахающего ее парня.   
  
Господи, спаси, что ли, его душу.


	2. Greed

_**Greed (Жадность)**_  
  
Из этого и приличного сюжета-то не получится, слишком банально. В рамках романтических комедий, конечно, в реальной жизни таких вещей случаться не должно.   
  
Не должно, блядь.  
  
Дилан не знает, куда деть глаза. Он, не затыкаясь, забрасывает вопросами этого несчастного парня, Колтона, и молится, чтобы встреча закончилась побыстрее. Тайлер, тот самый Тайлер, который так сладко трахал его позавчера, стоит за его спиной. Тот самый Тайлер, которого Дилан собирался увидеть в следующий раз примерно никогда. Тот самый Тайлер, который, гори все в аду, его партнер по съемкам.  
  
Парень из _основного_ каста. Совместные сцены, Дилан. У вас будут совместные сцены! И это не считая ближайших месяцев, когда вы будете жить большой дружной семьей, как ебанутые последователи культа, поклоняющиеся великому шаману Джеффу и магической камере Рассела.  
  
Пиздец.  
  
Дорогие папа и мама, лучше бы я пошел в колледж.  
  
– Мы обязательно будем разбавлять все юмором, – тем временем говорит Джефф. – Кстати, я придумал несколько замечательных сцен для Дерека и Стайлза, надеюсь, вам понравится.  
  
Дилан оборачивается, приклеивая к лицу улыбку, и встречается взглядом с Тайлером.   
  
– Круто, – говорит он. – Юмор это великолепно. Я умею быть смешным.  
  
– Точно, – Джефф явно доволен. Он улыбается и обращается к Пози, пока Тайлер ("Хеклин", – вставляет ремарку Дилан. Ты теперь знаешь его фамилию), подходит к нему. Колтон, воспользовавшись паузой, сбегает, намертво прилипая к компании девчонок – Кристал и Холланд.  
  
– Неловко вышло, – тихо произносит Тайлер. – Я не знал.  
  
– Я тоже, – спешит заверить Дилан. – Я… что теперь делать?  
  
Тайлер удивленно приподнимает брови и слегка отстраняется в недоумении.  
  
– Да ничего. Или у тебя есть потребность публично покаяться?  
  
– Нет, – Дилану плохо от одной мысли. – Ладно. Фигня случается.  
  
– Тебя подстригли, – Тайлер проводит ладонью по его затылку. – Реально смотришься на шестнадцать.   
  
– Чувствуешь себя педофилом? – Дилан ненавидит свой длинный язык.  
  
– Нет, – смеется Тайлер. – Просто немного странно.  
  
  
  
В принципе, все не так ужасно. Дилан выбирает чокнутого Пози себе в приятели (Тайлер отпадает, а Колтон избегает его после утреннего разговора), и думает, что справится. Пози, кстати, не устает радоваться, что Дилан отказался от роли Скотта, и на волне благодарности угощает газировкой и выбивает им у Джеффа совместный просторный трейлер. Пози замечательный малый, из тех, кто сходится с людьми легко и естественно, и Дилан плывет по течению, соглашаясь зависнуть с ним. И зависает.  
  
День за днем, прерываясь только на работу. Иногда и не прерываясь: они ведь играют лучших друзей, и Джефф с удовольствием кивает в ответ на их импровизации. И все отлично, реально, Дилан доволен, если бы не…  
  
Тайлер на него пялится. Возможно, конечно, это стоит списать на нон-стоп репетиции его пугающей роли Дерека Хейла, но Дилан сомневается, что Тайлер настолько трудоголик.   
  
_Пожалуйста, прекрати так делать. Хватит постоянно смотреть на меня. Я тоже хочу подглядывать за тобой украдкой, а ты, скотина, лишаешь меня шанса._  
  
Вот почему Дилан так старался склеить незнакомца для своего первого раза. Он знал, что этим кончится. Что он увязнет по уши и будет хотеть _снова_.   
  
Каждый раз, когда он видит Тайлера, слышит его голос, чувствует запах его одеколона – того самого, блядь, одеколона – Дилану приходится сжимать пальцы и кусать себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки. Джули с детства называла его жадиной, Дилан никогда не умел расставаться с тем, что ему понравилось. А особенно сложно сдерживать себя, когда предмет вожделения вот так запросто гуляет мимо, одалживает ему бумажные салфетки и разговаривает с ним этим чертовым мягким голосом.   
  
Дилан честно старается избегать Тайлера. Его хватает на две недели, это целых четырнадцать дней самоуговоров и внутренних войн. Дилан репетирует с десяток сценариев беседы, пока просто не приходит к Тайлеру и не выпаливает:  
  
– Ты на меня пялишься.  
  
Пожалуй, слова звучат обвиняюще, и это идеально. И-де-аль-но.   
  
Тайлер сидит на стуле, облокотившись на колени и пролистывая сценарий. Он поднимает глаза на Дилана (тот сконфуженно соображает, что в запале нарушил личное пространство Тайлера), и откладывает бумаги в сторону. Потом поворачивается и смотрит на дверь трейлера – она плотно закрыта, Дилан же не идиот, устраивать разборки при посторонних, он повернул задвижку. На лице Тайлера застывает нечитаемое выражение. Он щурится, разглядывая Дилана, потом усмехается и, не прерывая визуального контакта, кладет руку на колено. Колено Дилана. С внутренней стороны.  
  
И ведет ладонь вверх.  
  
Дилан сглатывает, когда ладонь останавливается в опасной близости от ширинки. Он моргает, его губы дрожат, готовясь пошутить, обстебать нелепую ситуацию, разбить это напряжение, но он не успевает. Тайлер все еще смотрит ему в глаза, а ребро его руки осторожно нажимает на промежность. Дилан давится словами, шире расставляет ноги и упирается в плечи Тайлера.  
  
Ему больше не хочется разговаривать.   
  
Наверное, Тайлер тоже жадина: он держит в горсти яйца Дилана и трет подушечками пальцев через джинсу, словно та сейчас волшебным образом исчезнет, обеспечив ему лучший доступ. Дилан облизывает губы, шумно выдыхает и вздрагивает, замечая, каким тяжелым становится взгляд Тайлера. В трейлере начинает густо нести сексом, Дилан ощущает свой собственный запах и другой, уже знакомый, врезавшийся в память с первого раза. Тайлер – просто долбанный ходячий афродизиак, чтоб его.  
  
Дилан продолжает опираться на плечи Тайлера, он ведет одной рукой к шее, гладит нежное пятнышко за завитком уха и приоткрывает рот. Тайлер стремительно поднимается, его рука дергает за молнию на джинсах, вырывает пуговицу из петельки и накрывает напрягшийся член. Дилан тянет его к себе, целуя мокро и грязно, облизывая и вылизывая, вспоминая совершенно особенный вкус Тайлера. Его трусы ползут вниз, Тайлер делает несколько шагов и прижимает Дилана спиной к стенке трейлера (заднице холодно от соприкосновения). Пальцы небрежно ласкают головку, размазывая выступившую смазку, и Дилан хрипло дышит ему в ключицы, хватая кожу ртом. Он прикусывает ее, жалея, что не может поранить до крови, и цепляется за рукав куртки Тайлера. Тот пытается потянуть его за волосы, как в первую ночь, но сейчас это невозможно, на голове Дилана короткий ежик. Тайлер раздраженно выдыхает, заставляя все же поднять голову, ведет языком по линии скулы, целует у основания уха, находит языком бешено бьющуюся жилку пульса и засасывает чувствительное местечко.   
  
Дилану мало. Его нутро требует «еще-еще-еще, больше, _хочу_!». Он перехватывает ладонь Тайлера, благодарно гладит его влажные пальцы и направляет руку глубже, так, чтобы кончики прошлись мимо ягодиц. Тайлер снова меняется в лице, Дилан жалеет, что здесь нет оператора с камерой, какой был бы шикарный момент, серьезно.   
  
Короткие ногти царапают нежную кожу, Тайлер быстро проезжается по сжавшемуся от предвкушения анусу и с явным недовольством убирает ладонь. Тайлер вообще отходит, оставляя Дилана у стены – задыхающегося, раскрасневшегося, с торчащим колом членом. Впрочем, он сам выглядит немногим лучше, ширинка топорщится, а глаза ненормально блестят, будто он обожрался амфетаминов. Тайлер ведет тыльной стороной ладони по лбу и движется к брошенной на столике аптечке. Дилан прислоняется затылком к стене, держится за нее и ждет. Тайлер опять смотрит ему в глаза, он трахает его этим жаждущим, неприкрыто похотливым взглядом, и Дилан плывет, отключаясь от реальности. Но его внутренние бесы не дремлют, они послушно разворачивают его тело, когда Тайлер начинает лапать его зад липкими голодными пальцами. Дилану вставляют – один, другой, третий, мышцы растягиваются, вызывая волны дрожи и слабости. В их запах секса вплетается еще одна нотка: любрикант пахнет апельсинами, и Дилан уверен, что теперь никогда не сможет жрать их, не думая о Тайлере.   
  
Который плотно зажимает ему рот рукой и одним махом загоняет в Дилана член. Дилан инстинктивно стискивает зубы, давя крик-стон, льнет к стене, стараясь избавиться от внезапной тактильной перегрузки (он правда, правда, правда сейчас отдаст концы, сука, что ты делаешь!), и сдается, когда вторая рука Тайлера ложится ему на живот. Дилан лижет раненую ладонь Тайлера, откидывает голову назад, устраивая затылок на его плече, и прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в происходящее. Мыслей нет, ничего нет – только расходящееся кругами возбужденное покалывание под кожей и ритмичное дыхание Тайлера на его щеке. Дилан честно пытается удержаться на ногах, но тут Тайлер ведет бедрами, вкручиваясь в его тело, как огромный, пульсирующий шуруп, и Дилан едва не падает. Тайлер дрочит ему – неровно и хаотично, толкается в него, и Дилан наконец-то ощущает удовлетворение. С каждым «туда» оргазм все ближе и ближе, и, кажется, не только у Дилана. Тайлер пихает его в спину, вынуждает опереться руками на стену и устраивает ладони на бедрах Дилана, превращаясь в настоящую фак-машину, как в порно. Дилан опускает взгляд, разглядывая свой мокрый, красный, вздыбившийся член и неожиданно кончает, когда Тайлер в который раз задевает его свихнувшуюся от переизбытка внимания простату. Дилан воет, Тайлер снова закрывает его рот и больно кусает в плечо, дрожа всем телом – в этот раз они финишируют почти одновременно.  
  
В трейлере становится пугающе тихо, как в ужастиках перед особо кровавой разборкой. Два сбитых дыхания постепенно выравниваются, начинают совпадать в ритме, и Дилан находит в себе силы перевернуться. Он смотрит на Тайлера, прикасается к его лицу, обводя пальцами линию бровей, переносицу, щеку, как будто он слепой и хочет представить, как выглядит человек перед ним. Тайлер молчит, он кажется расслабленным и довольным, в глазах у него сытое обладание. Дилан наклоняется и трется лицом о его плечо и шею, зарывается носом, дышит Тайлером и целует его, бездумно и благодарно.  
  
– Значит, я на тебя пялюсь, – шепчет Тайлер, поглаживая ягодицы Дилана.  
  
– Нет, – Дилан вздрагивает. – Мне показалось. Никаких претензий.  
  
– Ладно, – Тайлер отстраняется и прищуривается. – Как насчет оладий?   
  
– Чувак, что угодно, я готов сожрать даже сценарий, – Дилан плотоядно косится на стопку бумаг. – Если ты будешь так меня трахать на протяжении всех съемок, я потом смогу подработать в рекламе таблеток против булимии.  
  
Дилан осекается, соображая, что только что вроде как предложил Тайлеру секс на постоянной основе, но тот спокойно кивает и обещает отвезти его поесть, как только они оба смогут показаться на людях без угрозы ареста полицией нравов.   
  
И пусть Дилан осознает, что вот теперь он точно вляпался, ему глубоко плевать. Он смотрит на меняющего рубашку Тайлера, и жадный маленький черт внутри дремлет, свернувшись калачиком.   
  
Дилана все более чем устраивает.


	3. Sloth

_**Sloth (Лень)**_  
  
Это уже третье пиво за последние два часа, и Дилан чувствует себя размякшим и расслабленным, как труп в фильме Тарантино. Ему, правда, не вышибли мозги, он всего лишь лежит на диване, свесив голову вниз с подлокотника, и думает, что не сумеет дойти до сортира, если припрет. Он не пьян, конечно, просто ему лениво двигаться. Дилан делает еще глоток и поворачивается в сторону вернувшегося с разведки Пози.  
  
– Какая-то хрень, мужики, – вещает тот, набивая рот рассыпанными по столу чипсами. – Со звуком полный пиздец, там куча технарей и никто не понимает, что за жопа такая вылезла. Рассел говорит, что готов доснять сериал так, с вставками диалогов на черном фоне, типа стильно. А Джефф грозится писать звук на свой айфон, если они все это не починят. Девчонки, кстати, уехали в город, то ли покупать юбки, то ли снимать их, я не понял. Вот какого мы тут сидим? Надо было тоже смотаться, теряем время.  
  
– Езжай, – щедро предлагает Колтон, протягивая ему пиво. – А я планирую выспаться. Кто-нибудь из вас еще помнит, какого это?   
  
– Колтон Хейнс и его _Правила_ , – закатывает глаза Пози.  
  
– Когда в тридцать тебя будут брать только на роли бездомного, я все еще смогу играть школьников, студентов и героев-любовников, – Колтон отшвыривает выпавший чипс с колен. – Потому что я профи.  
  
– Бездомные бывают крутыми, – напоминает Пози.   
  
– Не в глазах девчонок, – парирует Колтон и пинает Тайлера. – Согласен?  
  
Тайлер отрывается от молчаливого созерцания лодыжки Дилана и кивает.  
  
– Ладно, – признает Пози. – Аргумент. Хах, после выхода сериала у нас обязана быть тонна фанаток.   
  
– Под «нами» ты подразумеваешь себя? – Дилан перекатывается на спину.  
  
– Не зря же я щеголяю голым торсом, – соглашается Пози. – Колтону тоже, по идее, должно обломиться немного славы.  
  
– Колтону ее обломится больше, девчонки любят засранцев, – влезает Колтон, не стесняясь говорить о себе в третьем лице.  
  
Дилан смеется.  
  
– И вы оба безнадежно проиграете Хеклину. Спорим, он получит больше мокрых трусиков по почте, чем вы оба вместе взятые?  
  
– Не то чтобы они мне нужны, – замечает Тайлер.  
  
– Загони их японцам, они ценят такие штуки, – советует Дилан.  
  
– Почему вся слава должна достаться Хеклину? – Пози опять хрустит чипсами. – Без обид, чувак.  
  
– Потому что он мрачный парень в кожанке, нет? – Дилану все еще лень общаться, но ради пары комплиментов в адрес Тайлера он готов сделать исключение. – Он же воплощение мечты, сам подумай. Одинокий, непонятый беглец. Его семья погибла из-за девушки, спорим, все разглядят у него огромную душевную травму? Ты знаешь, как девчонкам нравятся душевные травмы? Ты понятия не имеешь, а вот у меня есть _сестра_. Кроме того, у его Дерека крутая тачка, у него есть сила оборотня и его пресс… Короче, у тебя нет шансов.  
  
– У меня тоже есть сила оборотня! – протестует Пози.  
  
– И велосипед, – с наслаждением добавляет Колтон. – Не всем достался порш, да, малыш?  
  
– Я не чувствую в себе душевной травмы, – Тайлер встречается взглядом с Диланом, и тот подумывает, что надо наконец найти силы, встать и увести его трахаться. Раз уж все равно у них появилось немного времени.  
  
– Они бы тебя захотели даже без душевной травмы, – облизывая губы, продолжает гнуть свою линию Дилан. – Достаточно твоих широких плеч, татуировки на спине и грудных мышц. И это я еще не упоминал о твоих губах и скулах, и глазах, и как ты постоянно хмуришься. Это же дико и сексуально, они все будут видеть в тебе зверя под маской горячего парня. Все мечтают отдаться зверю, это почти так же круто, как ритуальный секс. И все эти животные инстинкты… жестко, безудержно, неутомимо. Куда до Дерека щеночку Скотту и маленькому засранцу Джексону.  
  
Тайлер усмехается и отпивает немного из своей бутылки. Пози гримасничает, явно сочиняя контраргументы, а вот Колтон выглядит совершенно охуевшим. Дилан не сомневается, что до него дошло. Ну и пусть.  
  
– Я не Дерек, – Тайлер оттягивает пальцами воротник футболки.   
  
Дилан знает этот нервный жест, он любит его всем своим существом. Это означает, что Тайлер смущен, что ему приятно, что он хочет быть таким, каким его видит Дилан. И, в переводе на материальные блага, – Тайлер обеспечит ему грязный и классный секс в ближайшее время, Дилан не сомневается. Потому что Тайлер принадлежит к отзывчивым парням, которых надо всего лишь чуток подтолкнуть, и ты получишь все, что пожелаешь. Тайлер искренне считает себя _обычным_ , любящим развлечься и пошутить, спокойным и таким… немного стандартным. А Дилан видит за всей этой шелухой гораздо больше. Из-под ресниц Тайлера порой смотрит преисподняя, он просто об этом не знает. Наверное, им надо как-нибудь сделать _это_ перед зеркалом, тогда Тайлер увидит выражение своих глаз и перестанет обманываться на свой счет.  
  
Дилан симпатизирует внутренним демонам Тайлера, хотя тот и не позволяет им поиграть вместе вдоволь.   
  
– Зато я положительный, – победно заявляет Пози. – Я читал, что девчонки выбирают хороших парней, потому что подсознательно ищут партнера для создания семьи.  
  
– Нет, – качает головой Дилан. – Джули говорит, что мечта любой девчонки – залететь от такого, как Тайлер. От сильного, брутального самца, внутренняя программа на улучшение качества породы, чтобы ребенок родился здоровым. А вот нянчить да, нянчить они хотят с хорошим мальчиком, которого можно показать дома. Так что, в любом случае, секс достается не тебе.  
  
– Вот же блядство, – расстраивается Пози. – А что насчет тебя?  
  
– Я, скажем Джеффу хором «спасибо», потенциальный лучший друг-гей, – бормочет Дилан. – Смешной, неуклюжий и верный.   
  
– Я думал, у нас Колтон для гей-аудитории, – Пози заканчивает свое пиво и берет следующее из холодильника.  
  
– Я начинаю подозревать, что роль Скотта сказывается на твоих мозгах, – Колтон, кажется, временно прекращает сопоставлять факты и включается в общую беседу. – Для гей-аудитории у нас снова Дерек и, я согласен, Стайлз. Суровый топ и неопытный девственник, приятели Клинтона будут требовать с меня ваши автографы.   
  
– Эй! – Дилан ставит пиво подальше. – Я не хочу, чтобы на меня дрочили друзья твоего брата!  
  
– Может, они будут дрочить на Хеклина? – поддевает Колтон, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Дилана. Тот решает, что не станет разочаровывать.  
  
– И эта идея тоже не вдохновляет.  
  
– Почему? – удивляется Пози. – Ревнуешь? Хочешь сам на него подрочить?  
  
– Неужели я вдруг превратился в человека-невидимку? – в пустоту спрашивает Тайлер.   
  
– Ты как ребенок, – Колтон вдруг отнимает у Пози чипсы, которые, вообще-то, принципиально не жрет, и громко хрустит добычей. – Бери больше. Дилан, ты бы хотел переспать с Хеклином?  
  
– Я уже, – отвечает Дилан. Ему лениво выворачиваться и врать.   
  
Пози хохочет, Колтон давится, но Дилана волнует реакция Тайлера. Тот смотрит на него и едва заметно улыбается. Окей, все в порядке, судя по довольному блеску зеленых глаз, они с Тайлером в одной команде.   
__  
Держись, Пози. Я тебе доверяю личное, нехрен ржать над святым. Это первый гомосексуальный роман в моей жизни, изволь уважать мои чувства.  
  
– И когда? – спрашивает Колтон. Вот уж кто верит всей душой.  
  
– Детка, сколько ты уже меня трахаешь? – Дилан садится на диване и опирается ладонями на колени раздвинутых ног.  
  
Тайлер мажет по нему взглядом и вытаскивает из заднего кармана джинсов телефон.  
  
– Считая с первого раза или с того? – уточняет он, залезая, наверное, в календарь.  
  
– С первого, – Дилан прогоняет с лица улыбку: на лице Пози наконец-то возникает сомнение.  
  
– Шесть недель и четыре дня, – озвучивает Тайлер.   
  
– Вот вы и спалились, – расслабляется снова Пози. – Чувак, ты же видел даты, у нас съемки идут всего полтора месяца.  
  
На Колтона страшно смотреть. Дилан бы его пожалел, если бы мог.  
  
– Первый раз был в Атланте, – спокойно объясняет Тайлер, неторопливо отпивая. Дилана завораживает, как дергается кадык. – Накануне сбора.  
  
– За два дня, – поправляет Дилан.  
  
– Для меня – накануне, я приезжал раньше, был вопрос по гриму, – Тайлер откидывается на спинку кресла, невольно занимая доминирующую позу – пятки плотно уперты в пол, руки лежат на подлокотниках. Так сидят крутые мужики в фильмах про гангстеров. Дилан размышляет, заметил ли уже Тайлер его стояк или нет?  
  
– Ладно вам гнать, – Пози качает головой. – Колтон, не говори, что ты повелся!  
  
Дилан слезает со своего дивана и подходит к Тайлеру. Он забирает у него из рук бутылку и ставит ее на столик. Дилан переплетает его пальцы со своими и легонько тянет вверх.  
  
– Пошли?  
  
– Что, и допить мне не дашь? – тихо спрашивает Тайлер, задирая голову и улыбаясь. Это особая улыбка, улыбка «я хочу заняться с тобой сексом прямо сейчас и дать тебе все».  
  
– Нет, прости. Это я почти подросток, могу всегда и везде; ты же медленно движешься к тридцатнику, а алкоголь дурно влияет на эрекцию. Не хочу полчаса рассказывать сказки твоему члену.   
  
– Мне двадцать три, – отвечает Тайлер, оставаясь на своем месте. – Я могу выпить гораздо больше и затрахать тебя до полусмерти.  
  
– Рад за тебя, чемпион, – Дилан усмехается, краем глаза ловя выражение лица Пози. – Переубедишь меня в следующий раз.  
  
Тайлер встает, и они молча уходят, оставляя Пози и Колтона ронять челюсти. Дилан слышит, как Пози опять пытается убедить Колтона, что все это подъебка, и смеется в плечо Тайлеру. Его до сих пор не покинуло дурацкое оцепенение – и это нормально, у них первый выходной, вот организм и расклеился после постоянного недосыпа и выматывающей работы. Тайлер бережно приобнимает его и тащит к себе, по успевшей сложится привычке.  
  
– Трепло, – говорит Тайлер.  
  
– Мне надоело скрываться, – возражает Дилан и приваливается к только что закрытой двери. Тайлеру необязательно знать, что ноги его прекрасно держат. – Или я только что все испортил?  
  
Тайлер коротко пожимает плечами, по-хозяйски лезет Дилану в штаны, облапывая стояк, и хмыкает.  
  
– Если ты возьмешь с него пример и прекратишь быть таким безвольным и унылым, я тебя прощу, – обещает он, и Дилан чувствует в себе силы распрощаться с ленью на ближайшие минуты.  
  
Жертвовать одни грехом ради другого это очень по-христиански. 


	4. Vanity

**_Vanity (Тщеславие)_**  
  
– Мы, конечно, снимаем «мыло», но не мексиканское же, – Колтон ставит перед Диланом чашку отлично заваренного чая и кидает ему шоколадку.  
  
– Слушай, это не сказывается на работе, так какого черта? – бубнит Дилан. – Никто не уехал к маме и не собирается. Чего ты лезешь?  
  
– Потому что я хороший парень. Потому что вы, придурки, мне нравитесь. Потому что меня заебал Пози своим нытьем, что тебе хреново, а он не может помочь, – перечисляет Колтон.  
  
Дилан хмыкает.  
  
– В Пози я верю, – говорит он, шурша оберткой. – Только я не догоняю, почему на роль мозгоправа избрали тебя. Я бы предпочел Холланд. Или Кристал. Или даже Джилл, она секси.  
  
– Не будь кретином, – советует Колтон. – Серьезно, чувак, просто сходи и извинись.  
  
– За что?  
  
– Да похуй, – Колтон отхлебывает из чашки Дилана. – Поговорите, переспите и перестаньте трахать друг другу мозги.   
  
– Тайлер уже извинился, – нехотя признается Дилан. – Я его послал.  
  
 _Да, приятель, можешь не делать такое выражение лица, я сам знаю, что неправ. Вернее, не совсем прав._  
  
– Что вообще случилось? – спрашивает Колтон, устраивая подбородок на лежащих на столике скрещенных руках. Дилан вздыхает. Не ответить, когда на тебя так смотрят, просто нереально.  
  
– Я зассал, – объясняет Дилан. – Тайлер дико серьезный, ты знаешь? Вот за всей этой фигней… у него выстроены планы на ближайшие лет десять. Съемки, учеба, бейсбол, какая-то благотворительность. А я не такой. Я дитя инстинктов, преимущественно дурацких. Короче, меня вдруг это напрягло, я придрался к мелочи и наорал на него. Повел себя как девчонка в ПМСе.   
  
– Он предлагал тебе руку и сердце? – Колтон не подшучивает и не высмеивает, от него исходят волны понимания и поддержки. Ну надо же.  
  
– Нет, ничего он не предлагал, – отмахивается Дилан. – Просто у меня возникло ощущение, что он вписал меня в эти планы, а это же нелепо, чувак.  
  
– Собираешься с ним распрощаться, как только мы доснимем шоу?  
  
Дилан ведет рукой по теперь привычно коротким волосам.  
  
– Я не знаю, я не думал, я же говорю. Как будет, так и будет.   
  
– Бегаешь от ответственности, которую на тебя еще даже не попытались повесить, – подводит итог Колтон. – Красавчик.  
  
Дилан пихает его ладонью в лицо, и Колтон, дурачась, протестует. Недоеденная шоколадка летит на пыльный пол, чай грозит выплеснуться через край.  
  
– Так что мне сказать Пози? – спрашивает Колтон после короткой, но воодушевляющей борьбы.  
  
– Что я смирю свою гордыню и приду к Тайлеру поговорить, – послушно откликается Дилан. – А потом он выгонит меня из трейлера, я нажрусь реквизитным алкоголем и буду петь песни у тебя под окном, наигрывая их на барабане.  
  
– Отличный план, – Колтон хлопает его по плечу и отчаливает.   
  
Дилан поднимает с пола шоколадку. Немного пыли еще никому не мешало.  
  
  
  
– Давай прикинемся, что мне реально шестнадцать? – предлагает Дилан, когда Тайлер открывает ему дверь.   
  
– Снова со мной разговариваешь? – уточняет Тайлер.   
  
– Я и раньше разговаривал, – Дилан мнется, не зная, как объяснить свой приступ сволочизма.  
  
– Я в девятнадцать тоже был козлом, – Тайлер освобождает проход. – Проходи.  
  
– Спасибо, друг, всегда мечтал побыть тупой малолеткой, – бормочет Дилан, вваливаясь в до боли знакомый трейлер.  
  
– Обращайся, – Тайлер запирает дверь и засовывает руки в карманы. – Есть, что сказать?  
  
– Ну, я хочу извиниться? – пытается угадать Дилан.  
  
– Пропустим, – Тайлер хмурится и становится неприятно похож на Дерека во время бесед со Скоттом. Это задевает.  
  
– Пропустим? – обалдело переспрашивает Дилан.  
  
– Хочешь все прекратить? – игнорирование чужих вопросов выглядит действительно неплохой тактикой, но Дилан не рискует перенимать чужой опыт.  
  
– Нет, – ответ слетает с языка прежде, чем он успевает подумать. Он молчит, секунду, другую и повторяет уже увереннее. – Нет, не хочу.  
  
– Ладно, – Тайлер отлепляется от стены и плавным движением снимает с себя футболку. – Еще помнишь, где кровать?  
  
Так. Стоп. Все хуже, чем он представлял. Намного, намного хуже.  
  
– Думаешь, я пришел потрахаться? – Дилану дико неуютно, и он не может избавиться от ощущения, что Тайлер метафорически возит его мордой по столу. Заслуженно, но неприятно.  
  
– Понятия не имею, – Тайлер подходит к Дилану и дергает ремень на его джинсах. – Но секс у нас получается, так что начнем с него. Возражения?  
  
Дилан гадает, в каком фильме он на этот раз. И кого играет Тайлер, если играет – эту сторону своего (секс-партнера? парня? товарища по перепиху?) он еще не видел.   
  
– Эй, – зовет Дилан, окончательно прощаясь с остатками гордости. – Тайлер.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, что мне тебе врезать хочется? – тихо и интимно говорит Тайлер.  
  
– Я догадался, – Дилан скребет пальцами по обнаженной груди и переминается с ноги на ногу. Расстегнутая пряжка ремня тихонько звякает. – Ну врежь. Только давай без этого дерьма?  
  
– Без какого? – Тайлер не отодвигается, но и прежней расслабленности между ним нет.   
  
– Ты меня понял, чувак, – Дилан начинает перекатываться с пятки на носок. – Ты спал еще с кем-нибудь, с тех пор как стал спать со мной?  
  
– Нет, – Тайлер опять хмурится.  
  
– И я нет. Это же… у нас отношения, да? – Дилан кусает губы и трет затылок. – У меня никогда не было отношений, это, прикинь, _страшно_. И если что, мне даже не помогут журналы Джули, потому что я слабо представляю, как ты спускаешь наши общие деньги на педикюр или шаришь по моим шмоткам и ломаешь мой аккаунт на фейсбуке.   
  
– Гей-журналы?  
  
– Тоже мимо, – вздыхает Дилан. – Там про совсем геев, а я до сих пор не открыл в себе страсти плести макраме. И тебя с крючком ни разу не видел. Я в заднице.  
  
– Я просто сказал, что мы недалеко живем друг от друга и при желании сможем встретиться после съемок, – напоминает Тайлер.   
  
– Окей, окей, – Дилан кивает и просто смотрит в ответ, используя свой самый жалостливый взгляд для выпрашивания у матери печенюшек с корицей.  
  
– Блядь, – сдается Тайлер, и напряжение лопается, как мыльный пузырь. – Мы в отношениях. И если я начну думать о педикюре, я тебя предупрежу.  
  
– Съездим вместе? – Дилан двигает бровями и уворачивается от подзатыльника.   
  
– А теперь раздевайся, – Тайлер пихает его в сторону постели. – Ты мне должен что-нибудь особенное.  
  
  
  
– Достаточно особенно? – задыхаясь, спрашивает Дилан, распластываясь на влажной груди Тайлера. Растоптанная гордость восстает из мертвых. Тайлер выглядит _потрясенным_.  
  
И явно не готов отвечать Дилану, который только что сделал всех ковбоев, объездив самого норовистого жеребца в Штатах. Между прочим, это было непросто. И круто. Дилан уверен, что завтра у него будут болеть мышцы, о которых он сейчас не в курсе. С другой стороны, контролировать ритм самому оказывается действительно классной штукой, и уж нечего и упоминать про глубину проникновения. Надо будет повторить.   
Потом.   
  
– Это первый злой секс в моей жизни, – сообщает Дилан, мусоля сосок Тайлера. Он чувствует, как обмякший член постепенно выскальзывает из его задницы, и это грустное ощущение.   
  
– Это я, – прочищая горло, говорит Тайлер. – Это я должен бояться. Я старше, это я предложил тебе перепих в клубе, это я полез к тебе в штаны.  
  
– Я же хотел, – Дилан не собирается отдавать все лавры Тайлеру. – А знаешь, чего я хотел бы сейчас?  
  
Тайлер опускает глаза, встречаясь с Диланом взглядом.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Ты же регулярно проверяешься, правда? – заходит Дилан издалека.  
  
– Конечно, последний раз месяц назад.  
  
Дилан и так знает ответ, Тайлер носится со своим здоровьем не хуже Колтона. Это Пози в себя жрет и пьет без раздумий, хотя, вроде, всегда осторожен в связях.  
  
– Я тоже. В смысле, проверился, – Дилан набирает в грудь воздуха, его мужская смелость куда-то подевалась. – Я подумал, если мы оба чисты и ни с кем больше не спим…  
  
У Тайлера расширяются зрачки. Дилан подозревает, что он уже догадался, но все равно заканчивает.  
  
– Я хочу без резинки.  
  
Он шарит взглядом по лицу молчащего Тайлера и сглатывает.   
  
– Чтобы я в тебя кончил? – голос Тайлера ломается от всех испытываемых им эмоций.  
  
– Да, – Дилан подтягивается на руках, упирается ладонями по обе стороны головы Тайлера и приближает свое лицо к его. – Чтобы ты в меня кончил. Я хочу чувствовать тебя, кожа к коже. Хочу, чтобы внутри была твоя сперма. Если бы мы сейчас сделали это так… она бы из меня вытекала и, блядь, я не знаю, меня это заводит.  
  
Дилан прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе секундную слабость.  
  
– Я же говорил, какой ты сексуальный? Я помню, что говорил. И у меня башню сносит каждый раз, я просто хочу… мне _нужно_ попробовать все эти вещи с тобой. Даже если потом у нас не сложится.  
  
Тайлер тянется, засасывает его нижнюю губу в рот и уверенно берет Дилана за шею.   
  
– Я тоже этого хочу, – признается он, переворачиваясь и подминая под себя Дилана. – Как насчет секса в моей машине?  
  
– Я знал! – торжествует Дилан, победно вскидывая кулак. – Никто не покупает такую тачку только из-за оборотов двигателя и прочей фигни! Ты тщеславный ублюдок, Тайлер Хеклин!  
  
– Заткнись, – Тайлер пытается усмирить разошедшегося Дилана. – Иначе я заставлю тебя позировать на капоте.  
  
– Я возьму пару уроков у нашей местной модели, – обещает Дилан, удобно устраиваясь в руках Тайлера. – Давай, ты еще порычи на меня гориллой. Колтон, кстати, считает нас классной парой. Дело в моей харизме, я уверен.  
  
Дилан несет ерунду, пока Тайлер не выпихивает его в душ. Стоя под горячими струями, смывая с себя пот, сперму и запах секса – чтобы вернуться в постель Тайлера исключительно для сна, Дилан понимает, что полностью искупил свою вину.  
Хотя он бы выдержал более жесткую епитимью и, если повезет, он разберется с этим желанием попозже. 


	5. Envy

_**Envy (Зависть)**_  
  
– Две тысячи второй был удачным для нас обоих, – доносится до Дилана голос Тайлера.  
  
– Для меня удачнее, кто еще может похвастаться, что сумел закадрить ДжейЛо в одиннадцать? – смеется Пози.  
  
– Она играла твою мать, извращенец!  
  
– Да ладно тебе, друг, это уже детали, – Пози дергает Тайлера за приклеенные бакенбарды, и Дилан слышит звучный «ауч», когда Рассел бьет его рукам.  
  
Дилан отворачивается и старается сосредоточиться на сценарии.   
  
– Не перегори, – Джефф садится рядом. – Ты же отрепетировал, я видел.  
  
– Все в порядке, босс, – уверяет его Дилан, закидывая ногу на ногу и скрещивая руки. Ему до сих пор иногда некомфортно с Джеффом, он чувствует себя рядом с ним совсем пацаном. Серьезно, этому чуваку вдвое больше лет, чем Дилану.   
  
– Что случилось? – тихо спрашивает Джефф, игнорируя закрывшегося от него Дилана.   
  
– Мало сплю, много думаю, вживаюсь в роль, – бодро рапортует Дилан. Как он мог забыть? Надо просто включить Стайлза.  
  
– Опять поссорились? – кидает на пробу Джефф.  
  
Дилан от удивления расплетает руки.   
  
– Думаешь, мы поссорились, а Тайлер об этом даже не знает? – он тычет пальцем в хохочущего бойфренда, который что-то выплясывает на пару с Пози, желая размяться.  
  
– И что тогда? – Джефф не собирается оставить его в покое. Вот отстой.  
  
В принципе, Дилан не прочь поделиться, но даже в собственной голове это выглядит достаточно паршиво.   
  
Дело в том, что иногда он кажется самому себе лишним. Среди всех этих людей. Потому что у всех это уже не первая роль. У них есть опыт, они постоянно вспоминают каких-то общих знакомых – других актеров, продюсеров, режиссеров, операторов, а Дилан за пределами этого круга. Чем он может поделиться? Искусством записывать ролики на youtube? Он на обочине, вот и все. Не сказать, что его это сильно беспокоит большую часть времени, но иногда…  
  
– Ну, – обращается он к все еще ждущему ответа Джеффу, – Мне нечем похвастаться в плане поцелуев с ДжейЛо в одиннадцать.  
  
– А, – Джефф хмыкает и достает из кармана рубашки ручку, засовывая кончик в рот. – Спорим, в ближайшие пару лет тебя пригласят в большое кино на приличную роль?  
  
– С чего бы? – Дилан ненавидит утешения, серьезно, не надо.  
  
– Я собираюсь сделать тебя звездой.  
  
Они вместе смеются над клише, а потом Джефф продолжает:  
  
– Тайлер говорит, ты переживаешь из-за своей будущей непопулярности персонажа?  
  
– Тайлер? – уточняет Дилан.  
  
– О, не твой Тайлер, я про Пози, – поясняет Джефф. – Так вот, если все сложится, каждый наш зритель будет обожать Стайлза. Что насчет пари?  
  
– Окей, – Дилан торжественно протягивает руку. – А что будет, если ты проиграешь, и мне не дадут никакой роли?   
  
– Значит, ты придешь ко мне, я включу тебя в свой новый проект, и мы попробуем еще раз, – Джефф сильно пожимает его пальцы и вдруг усмехается, опуская глаза.   
  
Дилан поспешно оборачивается и успевает заметить отвернувшегося Тайлера. _Его_ Тайлера. Спасибо за новое определение, босс.  
  
– Как вы вообще сошлись? – любопытствует Джефф. – Меня впервые так подводит мой гей-радар.  
  
Ситуация все еще слегка неловкая, но Дилан может выдержать это. И, будь он проклят, он обожает говорить о Тайлере. Это какое-то проклятье.  
  
Он рассказывает Джеффу про свой поход в бар, и тот, отхохотавшись, клянется, что если шоу дадут второй сезон, Стайлз окажется на гей-дискотеке в компании трансов. Дилан кивает, прислоняет костяшки кулака к костяшкам Джеффа (надо же, тот хорош в использовании молодежных жестов!), и ему даже жаль, когда Рассел зовет великого шамана Дэвиса на площадку.   
  
  
  
Со съемок их отпускают поздно. Из-за той катастрофы со звуком они выбились из графика, и теперь пытаются нагнать. Дилан сидит в гримерке, пока Тайлерам помогают избавиться от грима, и они с Колтоном по очереди играют в «Angry Birds» на телефоне Хеклина. Никто не виноват, что у его мобильника самый большой экран.  
  
Кэссиди бережно отлепляет искусственную шерсть со щек Пози и, не умолкая ни на минуту, рассказывает о вчерашнем свидании, делясь подробностями, после которых Дилан рад, что встречается с парнем.   
  
– У всех есть секс, – жалуется Пози, когда все снова похожи на людей и заваливаются в их с Диланом трейлер. – Знаете, когда у меня последний раз был секс?  
  
– Никому это неинтересно, – бормочет Колтон.  
  
– Месяц назад. _Месяц_ , – Пози шарится в холодильнике и вытаскивает замороженную пиццу. – Что насчет тебя?  
  
Колтон шумно выдыхает, помогая сдирать целлофан. Все слишком голодны, чтобы думать о чем-то полезном и некалорийном.  
  
– Секс – секс, или так, перепих?  
  
– Ну вы посмотрите на засранца! Он еще делит! – бубнит Пози. – Я имею в виду – когда ты кончил последний раз при участии живого человека?  
  
– Пару недель назад? – хмурится Колтон. – Дилан?  
  
– Сегодня утром? – Дилан запихивает пиццу в микроволновку.  
  
– Ненавижу вас обоих, – торжественно говорит Пози.  
  
– Причем здесь я? – Тайлер засыпает заварку в чайник. – Кто сказал, что это был я?   
  
Дилан скрещивает руки и приподнимает брови. Тайлер машет головой, продолжая делать вид, что он не причем.  
  
– Придурки, – Колтон выкидывает мусор и садится на стул. – Кстати, Пози, в этом есть вселенская справедливость.  
  
– Это, интересно, какая? – Пози плюхается на сидение напротив него.  
  
– У тебя в сериале есть девчонка, – говорит Тайлер, и Колтон дает ему «пять».  
  
– Именно, – важно кивает Колтон. – Постоянно лижешься с Кристал. И вот тебе кармический ответ – никакого секса. Зато посмотри на Дилана, его Стайлзу не светит никогда, зато он тут единственный с регулярными оргазмами.  
  
– Нет, вы вообще серьезно? – Тайлер звонко опускает чашки на столешницу.   
  
– Они не думают о тебе и об оргазмах в одном предложении. Что сказать, ребята, я ценю вашу преданность, – Дилан бодает Тайлера в плечо, прислоняется спиной к груди и обнимает себя его руками.  
  
– Мои глаза! – машинально стонет Пози, вставая, чтобы вынуть разогревшуюся пиццу и поставить вторую. Одной на четверых им мало.  
  
– А у Джексона и у тебя с сексом примерно одинаково, – Дилан давно не обращает внимания на Пози, который, кстати, искренне за них обоих рад, пусть не придуривается.   
  
– Эй, только попробуй уронить! – вмешивается Тайлер, когда Пози оступается по пути к столу.  
  
– Все окей, расслабься, – Пози ставит пиццу на стол. – Но надо с этим что-то делать, я скоро начну различать девчонок в порно не только по цвету волос.  
  
– Об этом тоже никто не хочет знать, – Колтон ведет ножом, разрезая пиццу на равные куски.  
  
– А это мысль, – Пози присаживается в опасной близости от Колтона и широко улыбается. – Смотри, как удобно они устроились.   
  
Дилан не видит, но чувствует удивление Тайлера.  
  
– И? – Колтон зависает посреди пиццы.  
  
– Может быть, нам тоже. По-дружески?   
  
– Иди в жопу, – Колтон отпихивает Пози и заканчивает работу. Дилан подается вперед и утаскивает им с Тайлером по куску.   
  
– В этом и идея, – соглашается Пози. – Или сверху можешь быть ты, мне все равно.  
  
– Он его соблазняет или прикалывается? – жуя, спрашивает Тайлер. Его рука удобно сползает Дилану на живот и гладит его через футболку.   
  
– Он переработал и у него спермотоксикоз, – вносит ясность Колтон. – Пози, отвали.  
  
– Я соблазняю, – спорит Пози. – Дилан, хватит жрать, расскажи, что ты сделал с Тайлером, что он так на тебя запал?  
  
– Что я с тобой сделал? – Дилан оборачивается, едва не утыкаясь губами в колючую щеку.   
  
– Сказал, что ты неопытный девственник, который мечтает о члене в своей заднице, – невозмутимо говорит Тайлер, и Дилан прячет лицо у него в шее, пока Колтон давится своей порцией.  
  
– Колтон Хейнс, – торжественно начинает Пози. – Я неопытный…  
  
– И почему мы уже отсняли сцены, где я тебе угрожаю? – стонет Колтон, вытирая рот салфеткой.  
  
– Твой способ не работает, – Пози недовольно машет рукой. – Дилан, а ты на что повелся?  
  
Дилан открывает рот и захлопывает его через несколько секунд. Тайлер молчит, продолжая легонько гладить его по животу, пальцы так и норовят спуститься ниже, к блядской дорожке и резинке трусов. Дилан смотрит на ждущего его ответа Пози, перехватывает умоляющий взгляд Колтона и пожимает плечами.   
  
– Я не знаю, – растерянно ворчит он в конце концов.   
  
– Любовь с первого взгляда? Чувак, придумай что-нибудь другое, я просрал свой шанс влюбить в себя Колтона с первого взгляда.  
  
– Какая еще любовь? – Дилан чувствует волну паники. Лучше бы он продолжал тихо завидовать своим партнерам по съемкам.   
  
Пози, ну почему ты всегда такая сука?  
  
– Я его кормлю. И трахаю. А потом снова кормлю, – Тайлер все еще держит его, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
– Я достал пиццу, – напоминает Пози.  
  
– Первый шаг сделан, поздравляю.  
  
Дилан утаскивает еще несколько кусков на тарелку, кивает Тайлеру на чашки и движется в сторону выхода.  
  
– Эй, парни, вы куда? – вскакивает Колтон, преграждая им путь.  
  
– Спокойно поесть, – отвечает Дилан, просачиваясь мимо.  
  
– Если что-нибудь понадобится, – начинает Тайлер своим самым радушным голосом, – можете поискать в ящике, мы там оставляли. _Необходимое_.  
  
Дилан прыскает, спрыгивая на землю, и обменивается с Тайлером взглядом. Он больше не чувствует себя чужаком. Единственно, чему он сейчас завидует – если Пози реально не шутит, первый раз это захватывающе. Дилан бы повторил, если бы мог.  
  
– Мы становимся похожи на эти жуткие парочки, которые вместе злодействуют. Как Маршалл и Лили, да? Из «Как я встретил вашу маму»? – спрашивает он у Тайлера.  
  
– Ты будешь Лили, – незамедлительно отвечает тот.  
  
– Нечестно! – протестует Дилан.  
  
–… потому что ты тоже родился в Нью-Йорке, – Тайлер плечом открывает дверь в собственный трейлер.  
  
– Я на это не поведусь, – все еще спорит Дилан, хотя вообще-то он обожает Лили.   
Лили крутая. А Тайлер иногда похож на Маршалла, только играет в бейсбол, а не в хоккей.  
  
– Надо пересмотреть, – говорит Тайлер, ставя чашки, и возится с лэптопом, скачивая им сериал. Дилан устраивается рядом, доедает многострадальную пиццу и пытается снова начать переживать из-за своей карьеры, чтобы не думать о словах Пози.  
  
Никакая это не любовь. Просто Тайлер – настоящее искушение, а Дилан никогда не претендовал на лавры праведника.


	6. Wrath

_**Wrath (Гнев)**_  
  
Наверное, это просто последняя капля. Та самая херня, из-за которой герой обычно рвет на себе рубашку, напяливает темные очки, берет пулемет и идет мочить гадов.  
  
Пулемет на площадке есть. Очки тоже, а вот рубашку Дилану жалко, так что он просто неловко машет в ответ незнакомому мужику, который только что украл у него Тайлера.  
  
Кто бы, блядь, мог подумать.  
  
Тайлер подзывает его – воодушевленный и улыбающийся, и Дилан тащится, нацепив на лицо свое самое радушное выражение.  
  
– Это Трэвис, мой старший брат, – сияет Тайлер. – Трэв, это _Дилан_.  
  
– О, – радостно грохочет еще один Хеклин. – Рад познакомиться, парень!  
  
– Взаимно, – Дилан трясет руку, он до сих немного в шоке, что Тайлер не самый крупный в семье. То есть, откуда они все такие огромные?  
  
– Трэв здесь по делам, – в глазах Тайлера неприкрытое обожание. Одиннадцать лет разницы, вспоминает Дилан. Крутой старший брат, учивший его пить и клеить девчонок. – Но вечером свободен. И Джефф вроде не против маленького выходного. Ты с нами?  
  
– Эм, нет, – Дилан с досадой закусывает губу. – Рассел просил вечером прийти, у него задумка насчет съемок финала, хочет от меня чего-то невероятного. Никак не могу, приятель.  
  
– Очень жаль, я о тебе наслышан, – старший Хеклин похож на огромного плюшевого медведя, но Дилан видит, какие проницательные у него глаза. – В другой раз?  
  
– Отлично, – соглашается Дилан. – Я в деле!  
  
Колтон окликает его, и это замечательный повод уйти. Дилан оставляет Тайлера, отпихивает плечом подошедшего Пози и прячется в трейлере.   
  
Дилан без понятия, что его так бесит, вернее, он не может вычленить, что его бесит больше всего. Окей, окей, они все устали и вымотались, разговоры с семьей по скайпу не заменяют драки с Джули и мамины навязчивые объятия, а еще он скучает по своим ребятам из группы. Тайлер не виноват, что к нему заехал брат. И это нормально, что он забил на Дилана, Дилан бы сам, наверное, забил на него, окажись здесь его родные.   
  
Это не отменяет факта, что прямо сейчас Дилану хочется взять биту и съездить Тайлеру по голове.   
  
– Почему ты здесь сидишь? – Тайлер заглядывает внутрь. – Перерыв закончен, всех собирают.  
  
– Пить захотелось, – отвечает Дилан, кивая на пустой стакан. – Уже иду. Трэвис уехал?  
  
– Да, его ждут партнеры. Он должен был сразу к ним, конечно, но решил сначала сюда, – голос Тайлера полон гордости.  
  
– Он классный, – улыбается Дилан.  
  
– Очень, – соглашается Тайлер, не замечая, как ему врут в лицо. – Точно не сможешь с нами?  
  
– Прости, чувак, – Дилан разводит руками.  
  
Как хорошо, что бита заброшена за коробки и просто так ее не вытащишь.  
  
  
  
Дилан проводит прекрасный одинокий вечер. В трейлере тихо и уютно. Пози зависает с Колтоном и Джей Аром, у Кристал с Холланд девичник, а Джефф весь день устало беседует с бойфрендом по телефону и впервые выглядит на свой реальный возраст. Поэтому Дилан запирается, готовит себе салат (никакой вредной пищи в депрессии, спасибо, Джули) и жует его, пока у него не закладывает уши от постоянного хруста овощей.   
  
Бессмысленный гнев продолжает растекаться по внутренностям, не находя достойного выхода. Если повезет, Дилан выплеснет эмоции на съемках. Было бы здорово.  
  
Он выкидывает одноразовую тарелку и делает себе какао – порошок, молоко, специи, сахар; вкусно, сладко, горячо. Как поцелуи под одеялом. Дилан снова злится.  
  
Нога упирается в спинку кровати, чашка удобно лежит в руке, в комнате полумрак – Дилан думает, что его можно снимать, картинка идеальна: герой страдает из-за херни. В главной роли Дилан О’Брайан, спешите видеть на всех экранах страны.  
  
Ему надо встряхнуться. И перестать заморачиваться.   
  
Дилан допивает какао, тщательно моет чашку, принимает душ, натягивает мягкие штаны и футболку и, выключив свет, заваливается в кровать. Он слышит, как примерно час спустя возвращается Пози – бродит в темноте, сдавленно ругается, натыкаясь на предметы, и быстро засыпает. Дилан лежит без сна, привычно игнорируя тихий храп, и всерьез подумывает послать все к черту. Его вырубает, когда электронное табло часов показывает начало второго.  
  
В два четырнадцать Дилан открывает глаза, потому что, блядь, кто-то кидает камешки в окно трейлера. Он косится на мирно дрыхнущего Пози, встает, напяливая толстовку, и выходит наружу.  
  
– Детка, – выдыхает Тайлер, обнимая его и зарываясь носом в висок.  
  
– Что с тобой? – Дилан стоит, не двигаясь, пока Тайлер лезет ладонями под его толстовку и застиранную футболку и гладит бока и низ спины.  
  
– Трэв сказал, что я дурак, – признается Тайлер, – что ты на меня злишься.  
  
– Слушай старших, – соглашается Дилан, подумывая, надо ли сейчас вывернуться и уйти или можно немного полапаться, а уже потом разыграть негодование.  
  
– Я соскучился, – невпопад отвечает Тайлер, устраивая ладони на ягодицах и поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать Дилана. Это их любимая поза для поцелуев, Дилан обожает ее – можно прижаться всем телом, ощутить ответный привет напротив собственной реакции, пока руки Тайлера уверенно и нежно гладят и слегка сжимают его задницу, а губы путешествуют по маршруту «рот-линия челюсти-шея». Еще в ней чертовски удобно обниматься, грудь к груди, и Дилан вообще-то любит закидывать руки за шею Тайлера и ерошить пальцами волосы у него на затылке – как сейчас. Короче, это реально классная поза, и подло использовать ее вот так.  
  
Дилан выныривает из поцелуя, жаркого и действительно соскучившегося, дышит, облизывая губы, и качает головой.  
  
– Ты пьян. Сейчас два ночи, ты едва стоишь на ногах, а завтра у нас съемки. _Кретин_.  
  
– Я не пьян, – отрицает Тайлер и засовывает язык в ухо Дилану. – Ну немного совсем. Утром буду в порядке.  
  
– Эй, – сонный Пози вываливается на порог трейлера. – Что происходит?  
  
– Привееееееет, – тянет Тайлер, плотнее прижимая к себе Дилана. – Как дела, приятель?   
  
На лице Пози отражается ужас, и Дилан спешит объяснить:  
  
– Он в дымину. Надрался с братом и… ты видишь.  
  
Пози встряхивает головой, прогоняя сон, моргает и таращится на Дилана.  
  
– Охренеть, я должен найти мой телефон. Пьяный Хеклин, мы добавим это в гэги!  
  
– Меня тоже в гэги? – возмущается Дилан. – Только попробуй, и я тебя _убью_.   
  
– Занимайся любовью, а не войной, – встревает Тайлер и, кажется, собирается воплотить идею в жизнь: его пальцы ныряют под резинку штанов и трусов и гладят впадинку между ягодицами. Еще одно слабое место Дилана, черт подери.  
  
– Прекрати пялиться, – сдавленно шипит Дилан, обращаясь к расположившемуся на пороге Пози. Тот сгорбился, нахохлился от холода, но, по всей видимости, наслаждается шоу.  
  
– Америка – свободная страна, – декларирует Пози со всей возможной гордостью, которую можно изобразить в растянутой пижаме и с отпечатком подушки на щеке. Получается ничего так, патриотично.  
  
Пока Дилан гневно смотрит, а Пози разыгрывает непонимание, Тайлер наклоняется и…   
  
– У меня же засос будет, – отпихивает его Дилан, хватаясь за шею. – Блин.   
  
– Ну ты же моя детка, – объясняет Тайлер и глупо смеется Дилану в волосы, возя по ним лицом.  
  
– Помочь тебе довести его? – спрашивает Пози. Дилан кивает, ждет, пока «не его Тайлер» возвращается в куртке и кроссовках, и они тащат слабо сопротивляющегося «его Тайлера» до трейлера.  
  
– Что вы пили? – спрашивает по дороге Пози. Видимо, Колтон таки вбил ему основы этикета. Светская беседа под луной, а Дилан забыл напялить галстук. Вот дерьмо.  
  
– Мы играли в пиво-понг, – рассказывает Тайлер. – А потом Трэв взял виски, и мы немного поговорили за выпивкой. Я рассказал ему про Дилана, так что мы заказали скотч, чтобы как тогда. И… ты бы видел, какие у него были глаза. Совсем потерянный. Я не смог устоять.  
  
– Чувак, ты проебал мысль, – пыхтит Пози, стараясь затолкать Тайлера внутрь трейлера. – Ты про чьи глаза?  
  
– Про его, – Тайлер тянет руку к Дилану, но тот с силой бьет его ладонью.   
  
– Ауч, – комментирует Пози, сгружая Тайлера на постель. – Пойду приготовлю ему воду на утро.  
  
Дилан вздыхает, стягивает с Тайлера ботинки и лезет расстегнуть ремень на джинсах.  
  
– Слушай, ты бы хоть дождался, пока я уйду, – зевает Пози, ставя стакан и кидая рядом пару таблеток.  
  
– Захлопнись, – Дилан ждет очередного приступа раздражения, но, на удивление, он не злится. Эмоции внезапно меняют вектор. Дилан смотрит на своего парня, который продолжает бубнить пьяные комплименты, смотрит на друга, которому не внапряг помочь посреди ночи им обоим (а ведь Пози вставать на грим через три часа) и улыбается в ответ. – Спасибо.  
  
– Да обращайся, – Пози машет рукой, снова встряхивается – тело отчаянно хочет спать, и уходит.   
  
– Знаешь, тебе тоже придется сделать что-то особенное, когда протрезвеешь, – предупреждает Дилан, методично избавляя Тайлера от одежды.   
  
– Я и сейчас могу, – обещает тот, неожиданно ловко перехватывая руку Дилана. – Мне нужно выпить гораздо больше, чтобы я не смог. И на тебя у меня всегда стоит.  
  
– Да неужели? – Дилан готов проклясть себя за флиртующие нотки в голосе.   
  
– Иди ко мне, – смеется Тайлер и охает, когда Дилан усаживается на него сверху.  
  
– О, теперь тебе нужен Дилан, ну надо же, – говорит он, опуская руку и сжимая член Тайлера.   
  
Бедра судорожно дергаются, Дилан двигает кистью, проводит большим пальцем по головке – ему не слишком удобно, но это того стоит. Тайлер выгибается под ним: его тело кажется таким сильным, цельным, нерушимым, и эта откровенная реакция, просьба о ласке вышибает у Дилана мозги. Он судорожно выпутывается из своей одежды, кусает Тайлера в шею, продолжая дрочить ему, и растворяется в приступе накатившей нежности.   
  
– Хей, – дует ему в ключицы Тайлер, после того, как они переворачиваются, и он ложится сверху на Дилана. – Ты мне всегда нужен. Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне больше, чем нравишься.  
  
– Ты пьян, – шепчет Дилан и лезет целоваться, глуша любые слова, которые они хотят сказать друг другу.   
  
Злиться на Тайлера гораздо проще, чем… Чем.  
  
Дилан царапает его шею короткими ногтями и думает, что его душу уже ничто не спасет.


	7. Gluttony

_**Gluttony (Обжорство)**_  
  
Оказаться наконец дома настолько хорошо, что Дилан бродит первые пару дней и едва ли не трется, как кот, о косяки и спинки кресел. Он отсыпается, встречается с друзьями и полностью выкидывает съемки из головы.  
  
Пока мать не разрушает его гармонию.  
  
Дилан сидит на кухне, солнце светит сквозь занавески, красит оранжевым светлый кафель стены. Тарелки мерно гремят в посудомойке, на столе стоит миска с домашним печеньем – тем самым, с корицей, и пакет молока – Дилан любит пить прямо так, без стакана. И если обычно его ругают («Мама, он опять напустил туда слюней!»), сейчас ему можно.   
Дилан сыт, он чувствует себя осоловевшим и счастливым, и атака застает его врасплох.  
  
– Что у тебя с этим мальчиком, Тайлером? – спрашивает мама, расправляя на вешалке полотенце.  
  
– Мы с Пози очень сдружились, – пытается слиться с темы Дилан, заранее предвидя провал.  
  
– Ты с ним просто спишь или между вами что-то большее? – мама даже не считает нужным реагировать на его слова.  
  
– Мам, – беспомощно взывает Дилан. – _Мам_!  
  
– Если ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы заниматься сексом, значит, способен и поговорить о нем, – о да, тот самый тон. Вот же ж.  
  
– Если ты хочешь услышать, что я его безумно люблю или дико скучаю…  
  
– Нет, – прерывает его мама, усаживаясь напротив. – Глупости, милый. Я, например, безумно люблю Тиффани, потому что когда она в отпуске или приболеет, мне приходится самой убирать этот дом. А дико скучаю я по своим семнадцати, когда считалась королевой школы. Я хочу знать, возникает ли у тебя желание его убить, как часто вы ссоритесь и насколько тебе плохо, когда ты вдруг остаешься один, без него.  
  
Дилан молчит, переваривая во всех смыслах, и смотрит матери в глаза. Все равно от ее взгляда не спрятаться. И актерское мастерство на этот раз его не выручит.  
  
– Я стараюсь держать биту подальше, – бормочет он почти минуту спустя. – Вряд ли тебе понравится иметь сына-уголовника. Он меня бесит. Серьезно, ты не представляешь как.   
  
– Представляю. И я даже знаю, почему он тебя бесит, – смеется мама и ерошит ему волосы.  
  
– Неужели? – Дилан хрустит очередной печенюшкой.  
  
– Когда влюблен, очень хочется быть центром вселенной, а правда состоит в том, что это невозможно, – мама рассеянно приглаживает волосы и улыбается чему-то своему. Дилан очень надеется, что сейчас не последует какая-нибудь милая история из их с отцом прошлого.  
  
Он жует, глотает успевшее нагреться молоко и стряхивает с пальцев крошки.  
  
– Не планируй ничего на будущие выходные, – говорит мама. – И пригласи Тайлера к нам.  
  
– О, – Дилан пялится на тарелку. – Он же тоже с семьей, мам. Если у него будет время…  
  
– Я поговорила с его мамой, – безмятежно говорит страшная женщина, принявшая облик его матери. Дилан чувствует себя Коралиной в Стране Кошмаров. – Лори сказала, что отпустит его.  
  
Горло Дилана может соперничать с Сахарой, там сухо и умирает все живое. Протесты, вопросы и возражения, например.  
  
– Как поговорила? – выдавливает из себя Дилан, убедившись, что у матери все-таки не глаза-пуговицы. Окей, окей, дыши.  
  
– В первый раз мы списались на твиттере, – поясняет мама. – А потом обменялись телефонами. Все-таки наше поколение предпочитает использовать голос.  
  
– Ага, – Дилан запихивает в рот еще одно печенье и надеется, что умрет от обжорства до следующих выходных.  
  
  
  
Красный хаммер появляется около четырех часов вечера. Дилан бьет себя по щекам, прыгает несколько раз на месте – будто ему сейчас предстоит выбить решающий страйк, и сбегает вниз по лестнице. Разумеется, Джули его опережает. Тайлер паркует машину, Дилан стоит посреди дорожки, засунув руки в карманы шорт, а сестра приветливо машет, оттеснив его назад.  
  
– Привет! – кричит она, дождавшись, пока хлопнет водительская дверца. – Ты, должно быть, Тайлер! Я Джули.  
  
– Привет, – Тайлер кивает и неловко сжимает в руке огромный пакет. Дилан действительно не хочет знать, что там внутри.  
  
Он в принципе ощущает некую отстраненность. Присутствие Тайлера никак не вяжется с окружающей обстановкой. Тайлер уместен в трейлере, на площадке, в Атланте, на интервью. Но не у Дилана дома.  
  
– Как добрался? – Джули ведет себя радушно, как настоящая хозяйка дома.  
  
– Никаких пробок, отличная погода, – Тайлер пожимает плечами, – поездка удалась.  
  
– Рада слышать, – Джули радостно улыбается и поворачивается к Дилану. – Что ты стоишь столбом?  
  
– А чего ты от меня ждешь? – хмурится он. Дилан стоит против солнца, так что ему приходится приложить руку, как козырек.  
  
– Я жду, что ты пойдешь и поздороваешься, – Джули встряхивает волосами. – И если тебе мешает мое присутствие, после того, как вы не виделись больше месяца… Лузер.  
  
Дилан провожает взглядом ушедшую сестру. Он мнется, кусает губы и поднимает глаза на Тайлера.  
  
– Что у тебя там? – спрашивает он, указывая на пакет.  
  
– Фирменный пирог моей матери. Который я пообещал передать твоей матери, – довольно натянуто отвечает Тайлер, и у Дилана что-то лопается внутри.  
  
Страшно не ему одному.  
  
Дилан подходит и бесцеремонно заглядывает в пакет. Он видит упаковку, ведет носом и чувствует восхитительный запах.   
  
– Они общаются на твиттере, – одними губами произносит Дилан.  
  
– Я знаю, – так же беззвучно отвечает Тайлер. – Это безумие. Мать меня буквально выставила из дома.  
  
– Я не спал всю ночь, – признается Дилан.  
  
Тайлер шумно вздыхает. Дилан впервые отмечает его наряд – тонкая рубашка, светлые джинсы, ботинки, все вроде бы неофициально и при этом дико прилично. Ничего похожего на идиотские бейсболки, диких расцветок шорты и простенькие футболки, которые Тайлер таскает в обычной жизни.   
  
– Сколько пар глаз сейчас следят за нами? – спрашивает Тайлер.  
  
– Минимум две. Я верю, что мой отец еще не выжил из ума.  
  
– Хм, – Тайлер слегка двигает бровями. – В традициях старого Голливуда?  
  
– Только не заваливай меня на спину, – смеется Дилан, и они целых пять секунд изображают картинный поцелуй, пока привычка не берет свое. Тайлер голодно и слепо шарит по его затылку, а Дилан кусает его губы и ведет языком по верхней, наталкиваясь на кожу повыше, успевшую стать немного колючей после утреннего бритья. Дилан жмется, вдыхает знакомый запах и молча обнимает Тайлера. Солнце печет незащищенные голени, пакет шуршит, а между лопаток стекает пот. День жаркий, Тайлер еще жарче, и Дилану определенно необходим холодный душ.   
  
Ладно, _ледяной_.

Он ведет Тайлера в дом, они отдают пирог маме, и Тайлера отпускают на десять минут освежиться с дороги. Дилан тащит его в ванну на втором этаже, запирает дверь, включает воду, и они снова целуются. Длинная стрелка обегает циферблат раз, другой, третий, и Тайлер все же умывается, брызгается в Дилана, и они спускаются вниз.  
  
В столовой вкусно пахнет свежей пастой, специями, томатами. Дилан садится рядом с Тайлером, за столом собирается вся семья – и никто не кажется скованным. Кроме них с Тайлером, разумеется. Мама моментально втягивает Тайлера в беседу, благодарит за пирог, расспрашивает, как дела у Лори, заставляет рассказать про остальных членов семьи и увлечение бейсболом. Дилан ест, выслушивая бесконечные дифирамбы в адрес разнообразных Хеклинов, Тайлер старается показать всех в выгодном свете. Успешный старший брат, сестра, которой небезразлична судьба кенийских детишек, сам Тайлер – такой взрослый не по годам.  
  
Дилан косится на приклеившуюся к его губам улыбку и укладывает вилку на салфетку. Даже на интервью Тайлер больше походил на себя настоящего, чем сейчас. Дилан осторожно опускает руку под стол, примеривается и щекотно ведет по ребрам Тайлера, точно зная, как нужно прикоснуться.  
  
Тайлер осекается посреди фразы, вздрагивает – как крупный хищник от резкого звука, и стремительно оборачивается.  
  
– Дилан! Какого… – он успевает прикусить язык, но за интонацией уследить не удается.   
  
Дилан пародирует Кота из «Шрека» и молчит, излучая, как он надеется, невинность.  
  
– От таких вещей очень помогает волшебный подзатыльник, – советует Джули.  
  
– Он в курсе, – вставляет Дилан, игнорируя по-настоящему страшное выражение лица Тайлера.  
  
– Это хорошо, милый, тебе нужна жесткая рука, – говорит мама и ставит на стол салат.  
  
– Я могу предложить тебе выпить? – влезает отец, с сочувствием смотря на Тайлера.  
  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, сэр, – теперь уже Тайлер игнорирует Дилана.   
  
– Как вы познакомились? – интересуется вдруг Джули, которая как акула, умеет почуять жертву.  
  
– На съемках, – быстро говорит Тайлер.  
  
– В гей-клубе, – отвечает Дилан.  
  
И Тайлер наконец не выдерживает.  
  
– Да что с тобой? – бессильно спрашивает он.  
  
– Не будь таким идеальным, – Дилан утаскивает с тарелки сестры кусок томата. – Мы же не в кино. Никто не любит идеальных людей, дай им увидеть твои недостатки.  
  
Тайлер мученически прикрывает глаза, трет переносицу и снова смотрит на Дилана.  
  
– Знаешь, что меня утешает? У меня родители, два брата и замужняя сестра.   
  
– Я куплю себе памперсы для взрослых, – обещает Дилан.  
  
– Как ты оказался в гей-клубе? – Джули вылитая мать. У нее нет сердца.  
  
– Может, кто-то прожужжал мне все уши насчет искушений, которые ждут меня на съемках? – язвит Дилан.  
  
– Джулия!  
  
– Мама!  
  
– Мое предложение выпить все еще в силе, – отец, кажется, считает Тайлера единственным приличным человеком за столом.  
  
– Он любит скотч, – Дилан сжимает колено Тайлера и ловит отголосок улыбки.  
  
На столе появляются два стакана. Дилан прочищает горло и рассказывает:  
  
– Я просто решил проверить свои предпочтения, поэтому поехал. В то место.  
  
Тайлер делает огромный глоток, лед мягко бьется о стеклянные стенки. Отец незамедлительно наливает им обоим новую порцию. Бедный папа.  
  
– В городке рядом с нашим кампусом тоже есть подобный клуб, – делится Джули. – И что случилось потом?  
  
– Ничего. Я побродил, осмотрелся и понял, что мне нечего ловить, – Дилан отодвигает тарелку – он не в силах больше проглотить ни кусочка. – И тут меня склеил Тайлер.  
  
– Как ты мог запасть на моего брата? – Дилан слышит в голосе сестры искреннее возмущение. Отлично, в следующий раз он спросит ее парня, как ему могла понравиться девица с таким ужасным характером.  
  
– Я не знаю, – растерянно говорит Тайлер. – Я просто должен был к нему подойти.  
  
И это звучит так отвратительно искренне и беспомощно, что Дилана бросает в жар. Ему хочется закрыть лицо руками, спрятаться, сбежать от самого себя. Его сердце не выдержит еще одного подобного откровения, но, Дилан знает, он никогда вдоволь не наестся Тайлером, его присутствием в его жизни, их отношениями, всем.  
  
Жадный маленький паразит, вот кто ты, – думает он. – _Счастливый_ жадный маленький паразит.  
  
Дилан смотрит на родных и понимает, что Тайлер только что завоевал их всех с потрохами.  
  
– И мы провели вместе ночь, – сам заканчивает рассказ Тайлер и снова обновляет им с отцом стаканы. – Отличный скотч.  
  
– Мой любимый сорт, – степенно соглашается отец, и теперь оба неторопливо смакуют напиток, а не пьют залпом. Дилан слегка сползает на стуле и, поколебавшись, по успевшей выработаться привычке трется лбом и щекой о плечо Тайлера.   
  
«Я соскучился, ты мне нужен, не злись».  
  
У Тайлера розовеют скулы, что почти не видно под загаром, мама убирает со стола, выгоняя Джули за чаем, и Дилан чувствует запах корицы. После всего сказанного и сделанного предаться обжорству не самый ужасный выбор.


	8. Innocence

**_Innocence (Безгрешность)_**  
  
У его матери странное представление о приличиях, так что после обеда она обращается к мужу и дочери особым тоном и заявляет, что им прямо сейчас нужно съездить за покупками. И заглянуть в кино. А мальчики пусть отдохнут. Отец допивает свой скотч, жмет Тайлеру руку, и они еще минут десять обсуждают машины, пока Джули и мама собираются. Дилан стоит рядом, прогоняя желание обниматься.  
  
Семейный минивэн отчаливает, и Дилан поворачивается к Тайлеру.  
  
– Предатели. Она три раза сказала, что они пробудут в городе минимум два часа.   
  
– Я все еще хочу спустить с тебя шкуру, – бормочет Тайлер.  
  
– Пойдем лучше романтично погуляем по пляжу, – предлагает Дилан.  
  
– Или ты еще раз покажешь мне свою комнату, – в тон ему говорит Тайлер.  
  
– Какой дешевый пик-ап, – смеется Дилан. – Не романтично, чувак.  
  
– Даже если я предложу тебе заняться любовью? – спрашивает Тайлер на ухо, обнимая Дилана за талию.   
  
– Окей, – признает Дилан. – Я купился. Пойдем.  
  
Быть голыми в его собственной кровати ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. Дилан лежит на животе, устроив подбородок на груди Тайлера, и лениво гладит покрасневший сосок, вокруг которого до сих пор видна метка зубов.  
  
– Джули в восторге от нашей потрясающей истории, – Дилан жмурится – вечером солнечные лучи добираются до его комнаты. – А все могло случиться иначе. Не было бы съемок и…   
  
– Я бы тебя нашел, – сонно говорит Тайлер.  
  
– Как? – Дилан бодает его в шею. – Зная только мое имя? Мы же не в мелодраме.  
  
– Нет, – нехотя признается Тайлер. – У меня был твой номер.  
  
– Не было, – возражает Дилан. – Что за фигня, приятель?  
  
Тайлер хмурится и свешивается вниз, отыскивая брюки, в кармане которых лежит телефон. Он долго что-то листает и сует экран под нос Дилану.   
  
– Что это? – спрашивает он и тут же понимает. Он видит дату – их первая ночь в Атланте, видит время входящего звонка – 5.14 утра, и номер – его собственный номер.   
  
– Так понравилось, как я трахаюсь? – голова начинает слегка кружиться.  
  
Тайлер молча кидает телефон обратно на пол и глубокомысленно смотрит в потолок. Зря, Дилан изучал его буквально только что, и кроме пары трещин там нет ничего интересного.  
  
– Я уже упоминал, что люблю тебя? – Дилан не мастак говорить о таких вещах, но он все думает и думает о звонке, «5.14» вплавляется в мозг, выжигается на подкорке. Он вспоминает ту ночь и едва знакомого парня, который удивительным образом опять лежит с ним рядом, и Дилан осознает, что невозможно бегать от правды дальше. Пора искупать свои грехи.  
  
– Нет, – Тайлер не похож на вдохновленного признанием любовника. – Какого черта? С каких пор мы поменяли правила? Не делай так больше.  
  
– Извини, что? – Дилан возмущенно хлопает его ладонью по груди. – Какие еще, к чертям, правила? Нет у нас никаких правил! И если я хочу признаваться тебе в любви…  
  
– Конечно, есть, – сердится Тайлер. – Ты сам решил обходиться без этого. А еще, кстати, мы никогда не обсуждаем прошлые романы.  
  
– Потому что кому-то не особенно есть, что обсуждать, не считая пары несерьезных увлечений в школе, – напоминает Дилан.   
  
– За что мне это? – риторически спрашивает Тайлер.   
  
– Ты ел младенцев в прошлой жизни, – поясняет Дилан, пиная его пяткой.  
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сообщает Тайлер. – Если тебе нужно это услышать.  
  
– Необязательно, – Дилан наклоняется и кусает его за ухо. – Как насчет душа и прогуляться? У нас осталось максимум полчаса, не хочу смотреть в глаза отцу после того, как мы уничтожили мою простыню.  
  
– Ты же сам не любишь резинки, – Тайлер поднимается, подбирает одежду и расчесывает пальцами волосы.  
  
– Я так контролирую твою верность, – поясняет Дилан. – Ты не тронешь меня без защиты, если переспишь с кем-то еще.  
  
– Так уверен? – Тайлер застывает, сосредоточенный и внимательный, будто он способен уловить ритм сердцебиения и почуять ложь, как его Дерек.  
  
– Конечно, – Дилан быстро целует его в уголок губ. – Ты же не хочешь попасть в ад.   
  
– Веришь, что я способен сохранить праведность в твоей компании? – Тайлер идет вслед за Диланом в ванную.   
  
– Если будешь брать пример с меня, – Дилан настраивает напор и температуру воды. – Я-то на самом деле безгрешен.  
  
И, думает Дилан, он даже не врет.   
  
По большому счету, его единственный грех – это сам Тайлер, а раз уж он божье творение, Дилана нельзя ни в чем винить.  
  
Аминь. 


End file.
